warrior_cats_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior Tales: Legend of the Elemental Clans
Huh? Well who may you be, youngster? I'm Bluestar. Oh! I know who you are! You're Hollykit! Dustpelt and Ferncloud's kit! Well do you want to here a story? Follow me! Don't worry, we're almost there! Just into this cave! Now you sit down on that moss and I will tell you the greatest legend ever! Now I'm sure you have heard of such horrible beast like lions, tigers, and so much more. But did you know in an ancient time all the predators were united? Not like they shared tongues or anything, but they lived in Clans. But not just any ordinary Clans. Elemental Clans! The Elemental Clan leaders had been given Elemental gifts from mythical beast in their dreams. Originally there had been 4 Clans. There was FlameClan, led by a hot-headed lion. In his dreams, a dragon had challenged him to a battle. As a trophy of the lion's victory, the dragon had given him the power to weld fire. He had also transformed him into a beast with horns, wings and so much more! That look and power had earned him the name Flarestar! There was also RainClan and was led by a water-loving leopard who had saved a sea dragon's life and was given the power to control water. She was then given fins and gills to swim and breathe under water. And called herself Oceanstar. And every medicine cat's favorite Elemental Clan, LeafClan! Ruled by a herb-scented Lynx. Originally known as Rose, she was kept in a twoleg closure. But not in one of their nest. She was kept in a large box with grass and a den and was given food. The twolegs also did this with many other animals. Rose was viewed by other twolegs and loved her life. But day, the twoleg who toke care of her put something in her and caused her to go to sleep. In her sleep she helped a nature dragon by tending to her wounds. As a thanks, the dragon gave her the power to control nature. She then became known as Thornstar. When she woke up she found herself in a small cage. But it was open. Running out, she saw a twoleg monster speeding away, leaving her in a forest. She then formed Clan of Nature, LeafClan. And last but not least, the shocking Clan known as LightningClan. LightningClan was led by a lightning fast cheetah. He had earned his Element not by a creature but he had been struck by lightning. He then called himself Joltstar. Eventually, the four felines had ended up in the same area and claimed territory. Since Flarestar stayed in the canyons so much, lava rivers formed and the canyons turned black and the air scorched. He then claimed the canyons as his land. The fiery land became known as The Fire Roaring Canyons. There was also a large lake with rocky sand in the middle, forming an island which Oceanstar called home. And with her in the lake's presence, the lake began to look like an ocean! Now believe it or not, Thornstar claimed an old junky dead forest as her land. She knew that with the proper care, it would become rich with prey, herbs, trees, and streams. And did I mention that Thornstar could talk to plants and know what they are saying? No? Well now you know! And Thornstar was right! After only a moon, that forest was the most beautiful thing any cat could wish to see! And Joltstar, he chose an open plain with a giant rock with lots of caves. And with their settling, came more felines. And the Elemental Clans were born! (This is the part where Bluestar stops telling the story and the Elemental Clans point of view takes place. But first, here are the characters.) FLAMECLAN FLARESTAR- Large blood red lion with bright red muzzle, paws, and ears. Has a long flowing mane made of fire and tail tip is ignited. Has glowing amber eyes as bright as the moon along with long glowing horns atop his head. Jet black dragon wings growing from his back. Leader of FlameClan DRAGONCLAW- Category:Fan Fictions